A series of lucky, unlucky events
by DragonGatz
Summary: After being harassed and attacked during her walk home, she managed to shake of her attackers before running straight into a tall stranger. She pleaded for his help and had no idea it would change her life forever. (Okay, that sucked, but please give it a try. Rated M for hard language and mature content. Happy/OC, Juice/OC)
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

She had grown up outside Charming and was well familiar with the Sons of Anarchy. But they had never scared her, and unlike her friends and especially her mother, she didn't frown, walk away or shake her head in disgust as they drove by.

After a pretty nasty fight with mum regarding her green hair and back tattoo, she packed her bag and moved out of her parent's house. She was been able to rent a small apartment not far from the hair salon where she worked with her best friend and was pretty happy on her own. Since she moved out she had only spoken to her younger brother that missed her a lot and hated being the only one left with their controlling mother and step-dad.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang and woke her up from a nasty nightmare;

"Yeah?"

"Lish, where the hell are you? You have your first customer in ten minutes." Her boss hissed in the phone. She turned her head and looked at her watch and cursed;

"Shit, I'm so sorry Johnny; I'll be there in just a sec, give them some coffee or something and tell them to wait." She hung up, not waiting for a reply and flew out of bed. She quickly washed her face and braided her long, dark green hair before pulling on a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt with a picture of the Tardis from Doctor Who on it. She put on her glasses, not bothering with her normal contact lenses and ran out the door, grabbing her keys on the run. She flew down the stairs and out on the street, sliding across the sidewalk, wet from last night's rain and into the shop, trying to catch her breath.

"There you are!" Her best friend, Claire, smiled and waved at her from the dying station. She waved back and greeted her customer and excused herself for being late.

"Don't worry; I'm not in a rush anyway sweetheart." The old lady said and followed her over to one of the stations. They chit-chatted about everything as usual, the lady was an old time customer of hers and a friend of her grandmothers so of course they talked about her family but most of the questions she just shrugged at and just gave a shallow reply to.

After her day was done she packed up and cleaned her space before closing up the shop, by now it was dark outside and the street pretty deserted. She had never been scared to go out alone during the night but today she felt an uneasy feeling down her spine, something that had lasted since the nightmare earlier that morning so she lengthened her steps and tried to remain calm as she walked home.

Nothing happened and she let out a small sigh as she closed the door behind her.

Midnight, her young ocicat came and stroke her legs, greeting her. She sat down and the cat directly crawled up into her lap and snuggled her face close to Alicia's. They sat like that for a short time before Alicia stood up, still cradling the cat in her arms and walked out into the kitchen.

"It's dinnertime Midnight." She softly spoke to the cat whom cocked her head and gave up a small noise before forcing herself out of her owners arms and down on the sink. She gave the lavender colored cat her food and made herself a quick salad, grabbed a beer and walked out into the living room. She spent the rest of the evening in front of the TV before she dragged herself to bed. The cat quickly followed her, rolled up against her back and began to purr.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later the sound of large engines roaring down Main Street woke her up. It was her weekend off so she had made plans to meet Claire and do some shopping and spend some quality time together outside work. She got out of bed and jumped into the shower to freshen up. She pulled on a pair of high-waisted, short jeans shorts that barely reached down half her thigh along with a plaid red, white and black men's shirt, arms rolled up. On her feet she wore a pair of light sneakers and her hair was up in a loose bun on the top of her head. A soft noise made her look down and saw Midnight sitting by her feet and looking up at her with big eyes, knowing that her owner would be leaving home. Alicia picked her up and hugged her tight before feeding her. Then she grabbed her purse and sunglasses before locking the door. As she stood outside in the morning sun she heard bikes coming down the street again, so she lifted her head and looked at them, it was a few members of the Sons of Anarchy, one of them turned his head and stared at her but she couldn't make out many features as his face was shaded by the helmet but she followed her instincts and waved at him; that made him turn his head forwards again and she could see how his neck turned red.

Right after this a modern version of the VW Beatle convertible pulled up and Claire's blond, curly head turned and smiled at her.

"Hey lover! Are you ready to rumble?"

"Always! Bring it on champion!" Alicia laughed back and jumped in, hugging her best friend. They drove to a small shopping mall outside of town where there was no risk to run into anyone they knew and spent the day eating ice cream and getting their nails done. She followed Claire home and after they had watched a movie she decided to walk home.

"You. Are. Crazy." Claire objected.

"No, you know I like to walk. And besides, it will only take me about fifteen, twenty minutes.

"I know, but it's not safe!"

"Relax; I've done it many times before, what would be so different this time?"

""You stubborn…" Her best friend trailed of before sighing and gesturing towards the door and continued; "Fine, just promise you'll call me as soon as you get home, okay?"

Alicia smile, it always ended like this.

"I promise." The girls hugged and said good night, she put her bag across her chest and started to walk. The air was still fresh even if it had been a warm day and it smelled of rain to come.

When she'd been walking for about ten minutes a dark car pulled up and drove along side her, she ignored it the best she could. A guy hung through the passenger window;

"Hey sweet butt! Wanna ride?" He yelled. She didn't reply and kept ignoring him.

"I'm talking to you, you whore!" He kept yelling after her. She picked up her pace and kept ignoring him, hoping they would go away. Mentally she cursed herself for forgetting her small baton at home. Thankfully she was down in the city center now. The car suddenly drove away and she sighed in relief, it was only five minutes until she would be home. She turned a corner and before realizing what was going on someone grabbed her from behind and placed his hand on her throat, hissing in her ear;

"Hey sweet butt, why did you ignore me?" She recognized the voice as the guy from the car and he wasn't alone, he had turned her around and she could see a couple of guys sitting on the hood of the car, grinning towards her.

"Please let me go, you can take my bag if that's what you want." She pleaded.

"Oh no, I think that since you are dressed in such sweet shorts you are looking for some fun, aren't you, sweet butt?" He whispered in her ear and she could feel his free hand squeezing her ass in a very painful way.

"Please no, just let me go." She whined. He laughed in her ear and she took a deep breath; "Please, I'm begging you." He just held tighter and grabbed her boobs so she raised her right foot and stomped it down on his toes with her heel and shoved her elbow in his stomach at the same time. By instinct he let her go so she turned around and drove the palm of her hand up towards his nose with all the force she could manage, he reached for her with blood and tears streaming down his face but she made a quick sidestep and managed to pass by him. She ran as fast as she could, hearing his friends jump down from the car to come after her. She turned one corner, than another and as she turned the third corner she ran smack into a broad back covered in leather.

"Please help me." She pleaded the strange, bald man. He just took a long look at her face and as they heard steps approaching he shoved her behind him and drew his gun. When the first guy turned the corner he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of it and backed away. His friends soon came bolting and almost ran him down but stopped too at the sight of the man with the gun. She hid behind him and tried to make herself smaller than usual. He didn't say a word, only chewed on a toothpick and made a gesture with the gun.

"Sorry man, we didn't know she was with someone." They backed away and their voiced got fainter as they walked away. The man put his gun back in its holster and turned to her.

"Thank you so much." She said, hardly recognizing her own voice, it sounded so small in the silent night. He nodded and walked over to a bike, reaching a helmet out towards her without a word. She looked over her shoulder, was she really getting on the back of this mans bike or risking it by walking and maybe run into the same guys as before. She did a quick pros and cons in her head and grabbed the helmet. He fired up the engine and when she was on the bike, a bit unsure of how to sit; he grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him, showing that she needed to hold on tight. So she did and buried her head against his back to keep it out of the wind. Soon enough he stopped and when she looked up she saw that they were just outside her apartment.

"How did you know I lived here?" _Great, was she getting a stalker now too?_ She thought as she climbed of and handed him his helmet back. As he grabbed it she recognized him from earlier that day, the man that had stared at her as he drove by. Her eyes turned huge, realizing that she had just ridded on the back of one of the members of Sons of Anarchy. He still didn't say a word but just shrugged and gave her a long look as to say _go inside and lock the door _before he nodded towards the door and gave her a small wave.

"Thank you." She said, falling for the urge so she stepped up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning on her heel and walking into the apartment.

Well inside she started to shake from shock. She slid down on the floor and just hugged her knees and felt the tears burn behind her eyelids. She hadn't been this scared in a very long time.

Without knowing how much time had passed she pulled of her shoes and dragged herself to bed. Midnight came and curled up close to her on the pillow and she fell asleep listening to the cat's soft purr.

**Okay, I know there isn't much Happy in it yet, but I'm getting there, just hang on! This is my first fanfic in yeeeeaaars so I hope it is allright :) Please leave reviews!**

**Love D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to start by saying thank you to my new followers :) I hope you like it so far! I will try and update somewhat often :) Well, enough ranting, here's the next one!**

She woke up early the next morning not sure if the events last night had been real or just another nightmare. She looked at her phone and saw that it was just after seven and that she had three missed phone calls and two texts from Claire asking her first if she got home okay and second why the hell she didn't pick up the phone. She put it down and got out of bed and looked out. She saw the silent man from last night still sit outside on his bike, looking up and down the road so she tapped the window and when he turned his head upwards she waved at him, she saw a small smile flash by in the corner of his mouth before he turned on the engine, putting on his glasses and driving away. She stared at him, amazed that he had been there all night, keeping a look out. The buzzing of her phone made her turn around, Midnight lifted her head from the middle of the bed, yawned big and placed it on her paws again, ignoring her human. Alicia picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME LAST NIGHT? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Her best friend yelled and then continued; "I'll be outside your apartment in thirty seconds with breakfast, you better be there and open the door for me." Claire sounded pissed and hung up before she had time to reply so she put the phone down and went to open the door. And there she was, standing with a frown and her arms filled with bread and coffee. Then Claire spotted the dark circles under her best friends eyes and her wrinkly clothes that were the same as yesterday and quickly put everything down on the floor, closed the door and held her tight; "What happened?"

"Some guys almost caught me yesterday." She sobbed against Claire's chest.

"What?"

"I managed to break free and escape. I ran into one of the Sons and he drove me home." She was still shocked so Claire placed her on one of the chairs in the kitchen, handed her some coffee and started to take out things from the refrigerator.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Claire hugged her again and patted her on the back.

"Go and take a shower, I'll fix some breakfast for you."

As she got out of the shower that had been long and steaming hot, she looked at herself in the mirror and understood why Claire had reacted the way she had, she had dark circles under her eyes and a faint bruise where the guy had held his hand on her throat, she could count the finger-marks. Alicia dried of her hair and let it flow freely down her back as she dressed in a pair of big black sweatpants and a purple t-shirt, keeping her feet bare.

She glanced out of the window in her bedroom; Midnight lay in the window frame, dozing in the sun. The cat lifter her head and looked at Alicia with a small purr, yawned and put her nose on her paws again as if to say; _everything is calm, don't worry._

She patted the cat and went out into the kitchen where Claire had set the table with bread, cheese, ham, eggs and a big pot of coffee.

"Now you look a lot better and I think this will cheer you up." Claire gestured at the table and they sat down.

"So, what really happened?" Her best friend looked at her with big concerned eyes.

"I walked home; I was maybe ten minutes away when this car pulled up. I ignored them of course but they kept harassing me. Then they drove of and I thought they had gotten tired but when I turned the corner over at Denny's they had parked there and was waiting for me. One of them grabbed me...' she trailed of and gestured towards her throat then continued; 'somehow I managed to get away, I think I broke his nose, but I didn't stop to look so I ran. I heard them run after me but then I ran into someone, he didn't say a word but just looked at them and waved his gun a bit, which made them turn away. Then he drove me home."

"How the hell did he know where you lived?"

"I saw him earlier riding past me when I was waiting for you, I guess he remembered."

"Wow, that's amazing. You are so lucky that he was there! What was his name?"

"I don't know, he didn't say anything."

"Nothing at all?"

"Not a word. He stayed out there for the rest of the night."

"WHAT?"

"He drove away just before you called me."

"That's so sweet!" Claire, whom was a true romantic, made little noises and looked flustered.

"Yeah I guess. So, what's up for today?"

"I was thinking gym or movie day?"

She gave it a quick thought; did she want to show her bruised neck out among people? But she had never cared what anyone thought and wasn't really going to start now.

"The gym, I need to blow of some steam."

"Good thing I have my things in the car then." Claire lit up and winked.

They finished the breakfast and Alicia threw down her gym clothes in a bag along with a towel and some fresh clothes for afterwards. They spent a few hours at the gym and then they sat some time in the sauna before getting dressed. She put on a pair of black skintight jeans and a black wife beater along with her favorite sneakers. Both the girls walked out arm in arm into the beaming sunlight. Simultaneously they put on their sunglasses and Alicia wrapped a thin scarf around her neck to conceal the bruises.

Loud engines roared further down the street, Alicia turned her head at an instinct and saw a group of about four or five bikes drive by, one of them was the man that had helped her yesterday, he caught her wave and she could see the corner of his mouth turn upwards in a small smile as he waved back.

"Was that HIM?" Claire almost screamed.

"Yeah." She shrugged; she still didn't want to think that much about yesterday, it was too fresh in her mind.

"He's smokin'!" Her friend said and fanned her face with her hand, pretending to get weak knees.

"Shut up!" Alicia threw a small piece of paper on her best friend, grinned and got into the car.

The car refused to start. They tried everything.

"What the hell C! I thought you had taken it to service?" Alicia sounded frustrated, she was somewhat handy but she couldn't find anything wrong with it.

"I know, I know, but the light went out again and the car sounded fine so I thought I didn't have too!" Claire defended herself; "I'll go in and ask the receptionist to call a tow truck."

"Fine, but NO FLIRTING, then we will be here forever." Alicia grumped, feeling her good mood slipping away. For once her best friend actually listened to her and came out within minutes;

"It will be here soon, will you come with me to the garage?"

"Always, I'm not letting you near mechanics alone." She winked, knowing how much Claire loved men who could work with their hands. Claire just laughed and pulled a cold Red Bull out from her bag; "Look what I found inside!" They sat down on the sidewalk and shared like sisters while they waited.

**Oh, I just want to add that English is my second language, I hope I get all the gramatics right, if not, I apologize in advance.**

**Love D**


	5. Chapter 5

Ten minutes later a big tow truck rolled up with a young guy driving, he had a Mohawk and head tattoos and she could see Claire's eyes light up at the sight of him.  
>"Hey, were you the ones whom needed help?"<br>Alicia stood up and took charge over the conversation as Claire just looked at the guy with hungry eyes.  
>"Yeah, the stupid car won't start, I looked over everything but can't find the problem, the service light has been on for some time but emsomeoneem never took it to a mechanic." She gestured towards Claire. "All right, sounds like it's something computerized, I'll take you to our garage and we'll take a look at it." He hoisted it up on the flatbed and opened the passenger door for them; Claire quickly climbed in and placed herself in the middle.  
>They drove in silence, and soon arrived to the Teller-Morrow garage.<br>"You can go in and talk to Gemma in the office, she will get the papers sorted, and I'll have someone take a look at the car as soon as possible."  
>"Okay, thanks." They walked across the lot, Alicia eyed the Harleys parked in a neat row, realizing that she was at the Sons of Anarchy headquarters, maybe her rescuer was here somewhere. At that thought her stomach filled with butterflies and she could feel a grin in the corner of her mouth.<br>Claire knocked on the office door and a female voice sounded;"Come in!" A woman in her fifties sat by the desk and waved them in.  
>"We are here about the VW Beatle that just came in."<br>"Ah right, which one of you is the owner?"  
>"I am." Claire raised her hand.<br>"Here, fill in this form for me and sign the paper behind it and I'll take care of the rest."  
>"Great, thanks." Claire filled out the form quickly and they went outside to see what the mechanic had to say about her car. They sat down at a picnic table and turned their faces towards the sun, enjoying the nice weather. She had kept her hair down and ran her fingers through it, looking closely at the color; "Do you think my color looks okay still?"<br>Claire opened her eyes and bent over to take a closer look;  
>"Yeah, it still looks amazing! And with that eye color and that tan you look out of this world."<br>She had blue eyes, but they weren't just dark blue or light blue, they shifted with her mood, right now they had almost the same color as the sky, a light soft blue.  
>"Oh, shut up." She teased Claire and shoved her away. They had known each other since they were twelve; Claire was the only friend she had that had stuck with her trough everything. She looked over at her best friend and smiled just as a big group of bikers rode into the lot and parked next to the others.<br>"You think he's there?" Claire teased and laughed; Alicia turned red with embarrassment and thanked her lucky star that her skin was dark enough to hide it. The men looked over at them, a handsome young guy, a couple of years older than the girls flashed a smile at them, causing Claire to giggle, he heard that and smiled wider while walking over to them. "Hey, do you guys need help?"  
>Claire looked like a cat that had fallen down into a large bowl filled with cream, that woman was impossible!<br>"We are waiting for our car to be ready, or at least to know what's wrong with it." Alicia said, since Claire seemed to have lost her speech.  
>"Which one?"<br>By now Claire had woken up and pointed at her car; "The blue Beatle."  
>"You know what, since you both pretty ladies are just sitting here waiting, I'll take a look at it as soon as I've changed." He winked and swaggered away across the lot.<br>"Oh. My. GOD!" Claire sighed and looked after him; "This place is crawling with good looking guys!"  
>"Yeah I guess." Alicia sighed, even if she never admitted it, she had been looking for the guy that had rescued her but he was nowhere to be found. They waited for another half hour before the blonde guy came up to them again alongside the guy that had towed the car earlier.<br>"I'm so sorry ladies but we haven't been able to fix your car just yet, can we call you once it has been fixed?"  
>"Yeah sure.' Claire scribbled her number on a piece of paper; 'Here, you can call me anytime." She flirted with both of them and then continued; "Is there a bus going from around here? We live across town."<br>"Nah, but I'll find someone to take you home, are you okay with riding bikes?" The blonde asked. Both the girls nodded.  
>"Juice, why don't you take one of them, and go see if Happy is free too." He turned to the other guy.<br>"See you around ladies." He said good bye and walked back into the garage. Juice, the guy with the head tattoos, smiled shyly at them; "Wait here, I'll be right back." He quickly walked out into what she assumed was their clubhouse. Her next sight almost made her faint so she sat down again. Juice came back with the guy that had helped her the other day; he was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, heavy boots and a grey t-shirt.  
>"Lish? What's wrong?" Claire sounded confused.<br>"Nothing." She muttered and shook her head, knowing that the movement made her hair glow in the sun.

_"Hap?" Juice tapped his door and opened it slowly._  
><em>"Yeah?" He grumped.<em>  
><em>"Jax asked us to take two girls home, their car wont be ready for another day or so."<em>  
><em>"Can't Piney take them in the flatbed?" He just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts about the green-haired girl.<em>  
><em>"He's out picking up some car or something."<em>  
><em>"Fine then." He stood up from the bed and grabbed his cut and sunglasses before following the younger member outside. He almost stopped dead in his tracks; he could see her across the lot, the sun shining down on her. He closed his face into the blank expression he used most of the time and walked over to them. He could see her friend whisper something to her that she shrugged away from.<em>

"Is that HIM?" Claire asked in a whisper, Alicia just shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder just as the men came over to them again.  
>"This is Happy." Juice introduced him, Alicia took a step forward and looked at him, her scarf had opened up and her bruises were clearly visible.<br>"Thank you for the other day."  
>"Without a word the man lifted his hand and touched her bruise, she could barley feel it but it made her shiver.<p>

_He seemed to have lost his ability to speak. Here she was; his green-haired angel. Now he could see that she was a bit younger than him, maybe in her mid-twenties. He touched her bruises and felt the shiver that went through her transplant itself into him._

She stepped closer; "I'm Lish." Her voice was low. And for the first time he spoke;  
>"Happy. I'm here to help you home."<br>"Again."  
>"Yeah." A sparkle hit his eye and she smiled at him, a shy, girly smile that she hadn't used since her father was alive. It had the effect she wanted, he stood straighter and a smile played in the corner of his mouth.<br>"Let me take your bag." He reached for it and she gave it to him before following him to his bike. He helped her on with the bag and handed her a helmet. She fumbled a bit with the strap, suddenly feeling shaky.  
>"Here." He buckled it for her, got on and held out a hand for her to support herself on. She placed her arms around his waist and leaned against his back like before.<br>"You ready?" He asked in his low voice and she nodded in response.

During all this Claire had just stared at her best friend and the older man, so did Juice, then they both shrugged and he walked her over to his bike, and helped her up then they followed the other couple out from the lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here comes the next part, thank you to Merry Little Pippin for pointing out that the last chapter looked weird.**

She couldn't believe it; here she was, on the back of his bike for the second time within 24 hours. She held tight and could feel his flat stomach through the t-shirt and the cut. At a traffic light he stopped and touched her hands briefly as if to see if she was still there. Once they were outside her apartment he backed up and turned off the engine, Juice parked next to him and she and Claire held a small mental debate. Alicia walked over to her best friend and hugged her; "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure, thanks for the company." Claire smiled and patted Juice on the shoulder; 'take me home handsome!"

She could hear them laugh as he fired it up and drove of, and then she turned towards Happy again. He sat and watched her with the same intense look she had seen on him before and suddenly she felt very unsure about what to do.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" He asked.

"Yeah sure!' she smiled; 'just let me get rid of this bag!" She gestured towards her gym bag and he just lifted his shoulder in reply, so she ran upstairs, threw in the bag and grabbed her purse before sliding downstairs again. He handed her the helmet again and as soon as she was on the bike he turned his head a bit; "Hold on tight." And quickly drove away. He drove much faster than she was used to but the way he handled the bike, like it was a part of him, made her feel completely safe. He drove out of town and stopped at a resting place, overlooking Charming from above. They got of and walked over to the benches. "Wow, the view is amazing, I can't believe I have never been here before!" She sighed. He smiled at her, sat down and motioned for her to come and sit next to him, so she did. He casually placed his arm on the back rest behind her.

"Once again, I just want to say thank you for… You know." She waved her hand including the bruises, his bike and himself.

"Anytime honey, anytime." He said and continued; "What were you thinking, walking home alone, Charming isn't that safe to be out in alone, especially not someone as tiny as you." He looked down at her, he was at least 25 centimeters taller than her.

"Hey, I can take care of myself!" She protested with a grin. He grinned back but it faded quickly as his eyes fell on her neck; "I can see that."

She turned away from him, suddenly feeling very insecure about herself. She folded her arms around her and walked a few steps away, lost in her own thoughts; _what if he hadn't been there?_

Suddenly she felt his strong arms around her; "What are you thinking about?" He leaned his chin on top of her head.

"What would have happened if you weren't there yesterday?" Her voice sounded thin and she could feel the tears burn in her throat.

_He could feel her body start to shake when she tried to repress the tears so he spun her around and held her tight, allowing her to cry without anyone seeing. She wept silently for a short moment, and then he could feel the shakings stop as quickly as they had started. She looked up at him with wet cheeks and glowing eyes. He resisted the urge to bend down and kiss her so he just stroke away some of the tears with his thumb. They turned around and looked over town. The sun was almost setting and he just enjoyed the moment of piece and silence. Then he took her by the hand and walked her over to the bike again, they got on and he drove back towards Charming but took a slightly different road that led them to a small cozy diner in the outskirts of town. _

_She glanced at him as she slid of the bike; "Really Happy? Are you buying me dinner?" She mocked and he just smiled and nodded. "You don't talk much do you?" He just shrugged and held the door open for her. _

They ate in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence but one where you could feel that words were unnecessary. He paid for the dinner and as he took her back she thought about what would happen afterwards. On the ride through town they stopped at a red light and a big black truck pulled up next to them. She turned her head and almost fell of the bike. It was the guys that had harassed her the night before; Happy felt her flinch and turned to look. The driver eyeballed her and then as the light turned, Happy sped away, leaving them in a dusty cloud. As he parked outside her apartment her whole body was shaking with shock.

"Come." He sat on the side of the bike and stretched out his arms, pulling her into a big hug. She couldn't cry anymore, but she was still shaking. He stroke her hair and held her tight, calming her with his presence.

"Do you... do you want to come upstairs?" She asked as she had calmed down, still not sure if she wanted a yes or a no for answer. He gave her a long look then shook his head; "Not today. Give me your phone."

"Okay." She handed it over, he pressed some buttons and handed it back; "Here. Call me if you need anything, I'll wait here until you are upstairs." As she took her phone back, their fingers touched and the same current she had felt as he touched her bruises went through them again. She bit her lower lip and kept the connection between their fingers. He brushed his fingertips over hers and intertwined their fingers so she hardly could make out where his started and hers ended. He pulled her closer and placed his other hand at the lower part of her back, caressing it slowly. She almost purred like a cat with excitement and lowered her head towards his. Their foreheads met and he looked deep into her eyes with a fire in his that burned bright and shone through his normally blank expression. She ran her free hand over his head, feeling the short, almost invisible hair tickle the palm of her hand; she trailed it down along his face, following the hard lines that slowly softened under her touch. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. Alicia got the feeling that he needed her as much as she needed him, just on different levels. Happy held her tight to his chest before standing up and looking down at her, he leaned down, looked her in the eyes and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead that made her knees weak and her inside flutter like butterflies. "Good night." He whispered. She felt almost spellbound as she turned around and walked into her apartment.

She picked up Midnight and held the cat close to her chest as she walked into the bedroom and looked out the window; he was still sitting outside, just as he had the night before.

_After she had gone inside, he stayed put. In his rear view mirror he had seen the big van follow them until he turned a corner. He didn't trust those men at all and he wanted to keep a look out until he knew it was safe. A light went on in the apartment above him and through the drapes he could see her silhouette. She changed clothes, he figured it was a pajama because he could see her braid her hair as if to go to bed. The light went out; a small movement in the curtains showed him that she was looking down at him so he waved before turning to look down the street. _

_Happy sat there all night, to caught up in his own thoughts to recognize that the time was flying by. It went calmly without incidents and a small tap on a window above him woke him from his thoughts, he looked up and just as the day before she waved at him with a sleepy smile, he waved back and drove of, back to his dorm at the clubhouse to get a few hours of sleep before the day started. _


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of days later she was sitting in her favorite armchair reading one of her favorite books; _The name of the wind_ when her phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Drag your sorry ass away from the books; we are going to get the car!" Claire sounded exited; Alicia could almost see her jump up and down through the phone.

"That's great; I'll meet you on the bus!"

"I'm taking one that leaves in fifteen minutes so it'll be outside you in twenty."

"Okay, bye!" She quickly hung up; she hadn't seen Happy since their dinner a few days earlier so she instantly got nervous. Thankfully she had taken a bath that morning, so she sprayed some of her favorite perfume in the air and walked through it after she had changed from her sweatpants into her favorite black jeans, a pair of soft boots and a white wife beater. She grabbed her purse and sunglasses, said goodbye to the cat and ran out the door just as the bus turned the corner. As she got on Claire waved at her from the back of the bus, almost bouncing of her seat.

"Hiiii!" She squealed and hugged Alicia tight.

"Hi love." She sat down.

"It was Juice that called me, he is so cute, don't you think?" Claire babbled.

"I guess, a bit immature for me." Lish winked, earning herself a small shove and laughed.

"Just because you go for the older silent type yourself."

"Stop it, I don't have a type."

"Yeah right, who was is that went to a candlelit dinner a few days ago?"

"Shut up." She blushed and tried to look the other way, Claire roared with laughter, she loved to make Alicia blush; it was hard work but totally worth it.

"Sorry ladies, this is the end of the line." The bus driver said in the speakers.

"Thank you!" They got out and the closer they got to the garage, the more nervous she became. Claire hooked her arm through Alicia's; "Calm down love, you are making me nervous."

Alicia turned her head and smiled at her best friend before placing her head at Claire's shoulder as they walked into the lot, arm in arm; "Thank you, you always know what to say."

"I know that's why you love me."

"It must be." This was a regular exchange of views they had many times before. Claire entangled herself and waved at someone; "Juice! Over here!"

He came over to them, smiling with his whole face; "Hey Claire! Alicia." He greeted them, giving Claire a one armed hug, shaking Alicia's hand.

She could see the way he looked at her best friend, and the way she looked back at him. It was obvious to anyone that they had feelings for each other but neither knew how to take the first step. She backed away, giving them some space, they had started to talk about computers and that was out of her league. She looked around but couldn't see Happy anywhere but the picnic table was free so she walked over and sat down, knowing that she probably would be there for some time, Claire and Juice seemed to have deepened into their conversation.

"Can I help you?" A voice sounded behind her so she turned around and saw a man with a long beard, long salt and pepper hair and light sunglasses.

"Not really, I'm waiting for my friend to get her car." She gestured over towards the giggling Claire and smiling Juice.

"Yeah, that looks like it could take some time. Can I get you something to drink?"

It was a really hot day and she regretted the black pants already.

"Sure, thank you!"

"We normally don't let strangers inside but it is a bit cooler there than out here." He gestured towards the clubhouse.

"Thanks." She stood up, whistled a special signal towards Claire that instantly turned her head to the sound. Lish gestured that she would go inside, Claire just nodded and turned back towards Juice.

She followed the older man inside, it was noticeably cooler and darker so she put her sunglasses on her forehead and gave her eyes time to adjust to the room. He gestured towards a barstool so she sat down.

"What can I get you?"

"Just a coke will be fine, thanks." He handed it to her and pulled out a beer for himself.

"Green hair?" He asked.

"Yeah, I kinda like it."

"It looks good on you actually. I'm Bobby."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alicia." They shook hands and sat in silence for some time before she built up the courage speak; "Is there any chance that Happy is around?"

The man stared at her with what looked like a shocked expression. She breathed calmly, trying not to show how embarrassed she was.

"Yeah, I think that he is in his dorm, why?"

"I just wanted to thank him for his help the other day." She looked down at her hands starting to regret it already.

"Don't worry hon, I'll show you." He walked around the bar and motioned for her to follow him. She slid down on the floor and followed a few steps behind, walking silently. She looked at the old pan head that was on display, it looked like it had been restored with loving hands.

"That bike belonged to one of the founders." Bobby said, he had caught her look.

"It is beautiful." She whispered, he nodded and dropped the subject. He stopped by a closed door and pounded on it.

"HAP!" He yelled.

"What?" Someone grumped from the other side.

"You've got a visitor!"

"Who?"

Bobby eyed her; "Some little sweet butt, looks like she could kick some ass, tanned, looking kinda pissed right now. Green hair."

She gave him a crocked smile, the "sweet butt" comment had pissed her off and her eye color changed from deep blue to almost the color of a stormy sky.

At "green hair" the door flew open and Happy, dressed in only his baggy jeans and with a fierce look in his eyes. Bobby backed away quickly.

"Don't call her sweet butt." Happy muttered then turned towards her. She blushed and looked down on the floor before glancing up at him through her eyelashes and smiled. He looked stunned and she could hear Bobby chuckle; "You've got your hands full with this one" before walking away, whistling to himself. Happy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dorm and closed the door.

"Hi." She smiled at him, trying to ease up his stone face. He lifted her hand to his cheek, she caressed it slowly and the lines in his face softened up.

"I hope I didn't wake you up." She said in a low voice. Happy glanced at the bed that was unmade and just shrugged. His tattoos covered most of his upper body and a snake that she had seen before had its ending on his head. A bunch of smiley-tattoos covered a part of his right side, she traced one of them with her forefinger and she could feel him shiver.

"Thank you for the other day, I'm sorry if you lost any sleep because of me. I had a great time, really."

_She looked up at him with eyes that was almost a lavender color now, soft and big, hardly any makeup. He had so much he wanted to say to her but didn't know how, normally he kept his mouth shut and only spoke in short sentences, but this girl, he could hardly think of her as a woman, made him want to pour his heart out. He wanted her to keep talking but at the same time he felt that she was one of those girls that didn't need to fill the air with chit-chat, that he had noticed when he took her to dinner and she ate and looked at him but only spoke small sentences when her mind fluttered. He sensed that she had never gotten any credit for being smart but the thing was that he knew she probably were, only on a different level. He leaned closer to her and took a deep breath collecting his thoughts._

She could see that he wanted to say something so she just looked up at him and waited.

_He cleared his throat and looked deep into her eyes; "I know that we hardly know each other and there is the age differense to consider but I need to kiss you so badly. One of those kisses where I'm pressing against you as much as possible and my hands are in your hair and moving down your back, clutching to you in any way I can, kissing you as deeply as possible and thinking you're mine, mine, mine."_

She just stared at him, it was the longest sentence she had ever hear him say and it was the most beautiful words anyone had ever said to her. Her eyes filled up with tears and her voice was a mere whisper; "Then why don't you?" She hardly uttered the question before he had pulled her close, one hand entangled in her hair, the other one moved down her back, and his lips met hers in what felt like an explosion filled with fire. With his tongue he separated her lips, claming the inside of her mouth. They moved as one until her back was against the wall and her arms around his waist, playing at the lining of his jeans. He pressed closer and closer, there was no way to tell where he ended and she began.

_"__Hap?" A knock on the door, they slowly opened their eyes, frozen in the same position as a second ago, clinging to each other trying to savor the moment before it passed. _

_It knocked again; "Hap, you in there?" It was Opie._

_"__There is a girl here looking for another girl, she said the girl knew you. Her name is Alicia." Opie continued through the closed door. _

_Happy looked down at the girl in his arms, stole another kiss before separating himself from her and slowly walking over to the door. She took the moment to straighten her shirt run her fingers through her hair. He opened the door and saw the tall man looking down at him; "'s she here?"_

_Happy glanced over his shoulder, saw that she looked proper and opened the door wider. The blond girl that had been with Lish the other day looked at him with huge eyes and then they turned even bigger and rounder as she saw her best friend further into the room. He moved away from the door, letting both the girl and Opie inside. As he pulled a t-shirt over his head the other man spoke again; "Sorry, but Clay needs you. Something down at the docks." _

_Happy nodded and walked over to Lish again, he bent down and kissed her cheek, before making a small jerk with his head._

_"__I'll be here when you get back." She said in the same soft voice he had heard before. He looked over at Opie that nodded and said; "It shouldn't take that long." before he turned back, nodded and placed his arm around her as they walked out. _

They followed the men outside, Happy still had his arm around her, which was lucky because her legs were still shaking a bit. The girls stopped outside the clubhouse in the shade, Happy stopped too, closed her in his arms and gave her a deep sensitive kiss that made her head spin again. Someone wolf-whistled in the background, but they both ignored it. It felt too soon when he let her go but she looked up at him, knowing he was a man of few words, now more than ever; "Please hurry." He tilted his head, caressed her cheek and then walked over to the bikes where Opie and a few others were waiting.

**Well, things are heating up and intensifying ;) Now I'm of to dinner with my parents, if y'all play nicely, I might update another chapter when I get home :) **

**Love D.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to start by saying thank you for the reviews, really giving me something to thing about. I've gotten the request to maybe show bit more about what's happening with SAMCRO and not just the girls. Well, that will happen but not until the sequel, yes, there will be a sequel ;) **

**Love D.**

"Oh. My. GOD!" Claire clung to her arm and dragged her towards the picnic table and sat down; "Tell me _everything_!"

Lish shrugged; "There isn't that much to tell, I talked to Bobby while you were busy throwing yourself at Juice.' She winked at her best friend and continued; 'then he showed me to Happy's dorm and we talked and well… um…" She blushed deeply and looked up at Claire through her eyelashes.

"_What _did you do?"

"We just kissed…" She blushed even deeper.

"Honey, if you just kissed then I'm the fucking king of China, your lips looked like you had a bad botoxfilling done when he opened the door." Claire giggled.

Both the girls sat giggling in the shade as Juice came over;

"Your car is done now. Hey Alicia!" He greeted her with a grin.

"Please, call me Lish, only my mother and older sister say Alicia." She shrugged.

"Oh okay! By the way; we are having a Friday night party later, you guys wanna come?"

The girls looked at each other and replied as one; "We would love too!"

Claire tilted her head and pouted a bit with her lips, looking like the "dumb blonde" everyone thought she were until she opened her mouth; "Which time is it?"

His eyes lit up; "We start at around eight, the others should be back by then."

"Great then we will have time to go home and change our clothes!"

Lish objected; "But I promised…"

"Could you please tell Happy, if he gets back before we do, that Lish will be here around eight?" Claire asked Juice after taking a long look at her friend.

"Sure! See you then." He hugged Claire and waved good bye to them as they drove away from the garage directly home to Claire to pick up something for her to wear.

They drove back to Lish's apartment to get ready. They spent the rest of the day showering, doing their hair and makeup.

Claire decided on a simple ponytail, keeping her curls under control. That she matched with a black washed out t-shirt that almost looked blue, with a print of a Super Mario Mushroom on the front, along with a pair of dark blue, skintight jeans and knee-high flat leather boots and light makeup. Lish went a bit bolder; she let her long, green hair flow freely across her back, only held back with a pair of small braids on each temple. She also kept the makeup light but put on heavy mascara that really made her eyes pop. She wore big earrings, lots of bracelets on her right arm, a pair of knee-high mocha boots with five centimeter high heels that she matched with skintight black jeans and a low cut, dark grey, top that showed most of her bare arms and cleavage. Around seven they got back into the car and drove back to the garage, they arrived just in time to see a big bunch of bikes ride into the lot. They parked the car, Lish threw her back over her shoulder and arm in arm they walked into the party, looking like they were equally tall, though Claire was really a few centimeters taller than her friend, but that was disguised by Lish's heels.

"Girls!" They both turned their heads at the same time, causing people to stare at them, it was Opie that had called for them and was now making his way over to where they were standing followed by a dark haired woman, about the same height as Claire.

They both got warm hugs from the tall man and he introduced them to the woman that had followed; "This is my wife, Donna. Donna, this is Alicia and Claire."

"Nice to meet you." They all said their hellos and talked for a bit, Opie disappeared and came back with beers for all of them.

"So, how come you two are here?" Donna asked. Claire was the quickest to reply;

"Juice invited us; he has been helping me with my car."

"That's nice. Just keep in mind that some of the girls here might not want to share the boys with someone new." Donna told them. Opie excused himself and kissed his wife good bye and walked away.

"What do you mean?" Lish asked.

"I don't know how familiar you two are with this world but some of the girls can be really bitchy, I don't mean to scare you off, just to warn you." Donna smiled.

"That's ok; I think we can take care of us. Is there any in particular we should keep an eye out for?"

"Yeah, come I'll show you." Donna waved at them to follow and dragged them with her across the lot, pointing out some girls around them. Lish could really remember faces and stored the information she heard in a small compartment in her brain that she opened when she needed it. A couple of more bikes roared into the lot but she still couldn't find Happy anywhere. Claire whispered in her ear; "I need to pee."

"Yeah me too, let's go find the toilet." They left Donna outside; she had started a conversation about something with a woman they didn't know so she hardly noticed it.

"Jax!" She finally saw a familiar face.

"Hey darlin'! What brings you two here now?"

"Juice invited us."

"Cool, that's great."

"Yeah, sorry but is there a bathroom somewhere?"

He pointed out the direction and they hurried in. Afterwards they were on their way outside again when she accidentally stepped on someone's toe.

"Watch it bitch!" A tall, skinny blonde, wearing near to nothing, turned to her and shoved her backwards, causing her to stumble.

"What the hell, it was an accident!" She frowned.

"Yeah right, what are two high-school kids like you two doing here?" The girl asked in a harsh tone and continued; 'shouldn't you be in bed or something by now?"

Claire tried to drag her away from there but she shook herself loose.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, we are here because we are invited, and I really don't feel like it's any of your business."

The blonde looked pissed at her, then someone touched her arm and she turned around ignoring Lish and Claire that took the time to walk outside again where it was easier to breathe.


	9. Chapter 9

"Happy!" Finally she had found him and ran over to him as he stood with Juice and a few other members. _He stepped away from them and caught her in a hug, showing more feelings out in the open than the rest of them were used too seeing. He bent down and kissed her slowly, bringing all the adrenaline that had built up during the day into the kiss._ _As they separated again she spotted the blood on his t-shirt and the cut on his forearm and her eyes turned huge; "What the hell, are you all right?" _

_He nodded, it was really nothing, just a shallow cut and the blood wasn't his. Most of it at least. "Come." He took her hand and ignored everyone else, walking into the clubhouse and into his dorm where he placed her on the bed, took a quick shower, by now the cut was hardly visible._

_As he got out to her from the bathroom he pulled a clean t-shirt over his head. When he looked up he saw her sitting, legs crossed, on the bed with her eyes closed, almost like a statue. On his naked feet he walked silently over to her. Without opening her eyes she spoke softly; "You smell cleaner now. Different. It smells good." _  
><em>His mouth turned upwards and a smile hit him, she turned her head towards him as if she sensed where were without looking and then opened her eyes, they were a deep blue and sparkled. He sat down next to her and she turned around in a smooth motion so she sat on her knees instead, facing him.<em>  
><em>"Hi." She whispered.<em>  
><em>"Hi." <em>  
><em>She leaned so close he could feel her breath on him, then she kissed him, but not in the fiery way they had kissed before but soft and gentle, almost like a summer breeze. He leaned closer and grabbed her around the neck, pulling her towards him. He felt almost drunk when she broke it of and his legs would have been shaking if he had been standing. She blushed deeply and he couldn't believe the feelings she stirred up inside of him. He was known as the Tacoma killer, a person who could make other people shake with fear just by looking at them or the mentioning of his name. This was so far away from anything he knew and yet he just wanted more. A phone buzzed, she broke their eye contact and looked down, pulling it out from her purse.<em>  
><em>"Yeah?" He could only hear her side of the conversation.<em>  
><em>"Calm down C! What's going on? She did WHAT?' her voice got cold as ice and her eyes turned to the same color as a stormy sky; 'I'll be right out. Yeah I'm with Happy. You in the bathroom? Stay there. Love you." She said it with such ease and he got almost jealous but then he saw a look in her eyes that he knew all to well, he saw it every time he looked in the mirror. It shocked him but he put on his shoes as she did the same.<em>  
><em>"What's going on?"<em>  
><em>"Some whore has been picking on Claire, I need to help her."<em>  
><em>"I'm coming with you." <em>  
><em>She smiled happily at him but it hardly reached her eyes so he grabbed her hand and walked with her out to the mess that was his club and family. Lish stopped at the toilette, pounding on the door; "C! It's me, you there?" The door slid open and Claire's tearstained face showed in the crack.<em> _She opened the door wider and dragged Lish inside. Lish turned and gave him a look, he nodded and turned around, keeping others at bay._

"What the hell happened?" Lish was furious; Claire had a hand shaped mark on her cheek.

"I'm not really sure, I was looking for you and asked Jax, he said he wasn't sure, so we talked for a bit, he gave me a hug, and then this bitch walked out and slapped me when he wasn't looking."

"Can you point her out for me?"

"Yeah, please don't get into trouble Lish." Claire pleaded.

"Oh, I won't be, she might." Lish hugged her best friend and unlocked the door, almost bumping right into Happy that stood outside like a bodyguard. He turned around; "You okay?" He asked Claire and patted her arm. Her lower lip trembled but she held the tears back and nodded. Lish walked first, dragging Claire behind her. Soon Claire pointed at the same girl that had messed with them earlier.

"You!" Lish grabbed the taller girl by the arm and spun her around.

"Get of me you little worm."

"No! You tell me why the hell you slapped my friend without reason!"

The girl eyed Lish up and down then glanced over at Claire.

"Well, she shouldn't even be here, neither should you. And she really shouldn't be all over a guy that is way out of her league." She said in a short tone.

"What's wrong with you? _He_ hugged me after I asked him something!" Claire chimed in.

"I don't care, you little fortune hunter, stay out of things you don't understand." The girl put her hands on Claire's chest and shoved her hard backwards, by now they were attracting a crowd.

"That's it. Hold these" Lish handed her bag and earrings to Claire that grabbed them without another word, knowing that there was no way to stop her at this point. She pulled the girl closer and then shoved her as hard as she could backwards. The girl stumbled and stared angrily at her, moving forward again. Lish raised her hands as she had learned when she took boxing lessons with her brother a few years before, and waited. The girl tried to grab her hair so Lish sidestepped and punched her hard on the shoulder, just where she knew the nerves where. The girl shrieked and shook her arm to get some feeling back into it before lunching forward again. Once again Lish stepped aside, this time hitting her in the gut at the same time.

_He stood there with Claire by his side just staring at his green haired little monster almost playing with the other girl, moving from side to side. He was impressed, Claire pressed herself to his side, he placed a hand on her shoulder that made her jump, she hadn't known what she was doing. He smiled shortly down at her then a shriek made him jerk his head back up, Lish had four long scratches down her face and by now her eyes were almost black with fury, she clenched her fists and as the blonde came at her again she threw out her right fist, hitting her right across the eye, then quickly following up with a hard kick on the outside of the blondes left thigh that made her limp. He could see that she purposely backed towards the bar, the people around the fighting girls moved out of the way. Then the blonde gave up a victorious "ha!" and tried to claw Lish in the face again, but somehow she melted away, suddenly standing behind her with a hand on the blonde's neck. _

She hissed; "Stay away from me and my friend you whore!" And then she banged the girls head towards the countertop of the bar, hearing her nose break. She let her go and slowly turned around and walked over towards her friend and Happy, looking like the three of them was alone in the room. It was dead silent and you could've heard a pin drop. Claire gave her a weak smile, opened Lish's purse and handed her a handkerchief. She pressed on the scratches on her cheek and then looked at it, no blood, but considering how much they hurt she knew that they wouldn't make her any prettier for a few days.

Claire looked at her with shining eyes, somewhere between a smile and tears.

"You are awesome. I think you broke her nose."

Lish laughed; "that's her problem, bitch should've known better than pick on someone with green hair, people with green hair are just bat shit crazy."

She knew how to joke about herself in a good way and someone nearby giggled, soon it picked up and someone turned up the music again and people got back to whatever they were doing before the fight interrupted everything. They walked over to a couch and Happy pressed her down in it and left, as usual without a word. A few minutes later he came back with a bucket of ice, a clean towel and a man with scars on his face.

"This is Chibs." Happy introduced him.

"Hello lass, not a bad fight." The man said in a distinct Scottish accent. She smiled;

"Yeah, well, you should see me without my heels, _that_ is something to put in the books."

"It's true, I've seen it." Claire chimed in.

"Aye, I can imagine. Let me take a look at those scratches for ya." He opened a med-kit and pulled out some disinfectant and some cotton, she turned her cheek towards him and sat perfectly still while he cleaned her up with gentle hands. Afterwards he put some ice in the towel and held it over the scratches; "This should keep the swelling down, the cuts aren't that deep and it should heal pretty quickly."

"Thank you." She smiled at him through the towel.

**Well, this is the second to last part, I hope you liked it. The last part will be up tonight or tomorrow, then I hope I'll see you all in part two :) I've taken all your comments to thought and will try and make part two better than this one.  
><strong>

**Love D.**


	10. Chapter 10

"What have I missed?" Juice's happy go lucky voice came at them over Claire's head. Claire screamed with delight and threw herself around his neck; he blushed and hugged her back.

"Nothing, I've just been defending my best friends honor." Lish joked, after a fight she always felt a bit slaphappy.

"She was _amazing_." Chibs said. Then he told her again to keep it clean and swaggered of towards some of the other members. Juice and Claire asked if they wanted anything to drink and made their way back towards the bar to get some drinks, leaving them alone in the couch. He placed his arm around her on the couch with ease even though she saw people staring at them. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed, her chin was throbbing and suddenly she was really sleepy. She put her feet up and ignored everyone else. She closed her eyes and took in her surroundings with her other senses instead, she could smell Happy, close and warm, cigarettes, different types of liquor, the sent of a lot of warm people on a small space. She heard the music, laughter, glasses being put down and many other things. Someone poked her on the shoulder; "You awake?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into Happy's brown eyes.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Wanna go to bed?"

She thought about his question for a moment then nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Hand in hand they walked back towards the dorms. Someone wolf-whistled behind them and yelled; "Be careful Hap! She's a fighter!" And the placed roared with laughter. She felt her face turn red and he turned around and made an ugly gesture towards the crowd before dragging her with him and closing the door behind them. She got a bit nervous and exited at the same time, what was supposed to happen now? He looked just as nervous, turned around and opened a cupboard pulling out a bottle of whisky and two glasses. She placed her purse on the desk, pulled of her high heels and sighed with relieve. He handed her a glass and she drank it slowly, looking at him over the edge, he stared back at her with a fever in his eyes that lit a fire inside her, different from ever before. He pushed of his shoes and she leaned behind her and locked the door. The atmosphere in the room was almost touchable and her breath quickened. He walked over to her, took the glass and pulled her closer; "Is it okay if I kiss you again?"

"Mhm." She didn't trust her voice enough to say yes. He bent down closer, put a soft hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer until their lips touched. The fire in her body almost exploded as he trailed down her back with his fingertips. She ran her hands over his back and underneath his t-shirt, pulling it upwards, he broke off the kiss and pulled it over his head, as soon as he had thrown it on the floor his lips met hers again and his hands found the buttons on her shirt, slowly he unbuttoned it, reveling her black discrete bra. He pulled it over her shoulders and placed his lips on her collarbone, she tilted her head backwards and he trailed up her neck with his lips, his breath was hot and his hands eager. She grabbed one hand and turned around to lead him to the bed because she wasn't sure that her legs would keep her up much longer. He gasped for air as he saw the huge tattoo on her back.

_He traced the outlining of the huge dragon that covered her from just below her shoulders down towards her butt. It wasn't the typical Asian-styled dragon but a European version. It looked like it was almost sleeping although you could see the cracks of its eyes, glowing red. Small trails of smoke came out of its nostrils. It lay with its head in the center of her back, the wings stretching out towards her shoulders, the paws and tail going beneath the lining of her pants. It was one of the most realistic tattoos he had seen in a very long time. _

_She looked at him over the shoulder; "Do you like it?"_

_All he could do was nod. She turned around and dragged him closer, she placed her hands on his head, pulling it down towards her, kissing him feverously, he grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up in the air and as he lay her down on the bed she wrapped her legs around him, keeping him right where he were. _

It almost made her insane when he placed a hand on her breast, softly caressing it through the thin bra, she let one hand slid down towards the front of his pants and could feel through the loose jeans how hard he was. It made her even more eager so she fingered on his belt buckle, got it open and continued towards the button of the jeans. By now his hand were moving down her stomach towards her jeans. He got them open before she had time to react and a hand slid down between her pants and her underwear.

_He could feel how wet she was even through the panties and it made him even harder and more eager to feel her around him. He rose up on his elbows and she moaned when he pulled away his hand but he looked at her; "Are you sure?"_

_As answer she placed her feet at the lining of his already loose pants and pulled them down with her toes; this girl was more flexible than she normally showed. He moaned and slid down on the floor, stepping out of both jeans and boxers, standing there totally naked. She lifted her ass from the bed and in one quick motion he pulled hers of too. On the inside of her right thigh he saw a small birth mark; he caressed it with his thumb and leaned closer to kiss it. She sounded almost like a cat, nearly purring when his breath hit the thin skin. She grabbed his ears and pulled him up towards her face, he crawled up and kissed her hard and long, forcing his tong into her mouth, without resistance she opened up but he could feel her nails scratch him down his back. He groaned with a mixture of pleasure and pain and removed her bra. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked it hard, she squirmed underneath him and he sensed that she could hardly take it any more..._

_She moaned underneath him and tilted her head backwards, he felt her starting to tense up, grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him; "I want to hear you come." He whispered and as if that had been her queue she tightened her thighs around his hips and a small vibration started somewhere inside her and transplanted itself through her entire body. He could feel her tighten up and released all the restrains he had on himself._

She felt like she didn't have a bone left in her body as the heat filled her. She moaned and screamed out her pleasure and he soon followed her into what felt like standing inside an explosion of fireworks.

Afterwards he lay down next to her, breathing heavy, she stretched out a hand towards him and their fingers intertwined. He caressed her knuckles with his thumb and kissed the palm of her hand. Neither said a word and soon enough he cradled her in his arms and with his breath on her neck she let the sleep take over and she it, feeling more complete than she had ever before.

She had found her home away from home.

**Well kids, that was the last part of ****_A series of lucky, unlucky events_****. As I promised there will be a part two, though I am afraid it will take some time 'cause I've got serious writersblock at the moment.  
>I know it wasn't much "club business" in this one but I will try and incorporate that into the next one :)<strong>

**I hope you liked it :)  
>Also; for you Marvelfans outthere - I'm working on a crossover.<strong>

**The End**

Love D.

ps. now I will go and stare at Tom Hiddleston for a while. tata!


End file.
